Let's Watch Homecoming!
by notawritersh
Summary: Set after Homecoming because I refuse to acknowledge the fact that Infinity War or Endgame even exist. Team Iron Man and Team Cap are brought into a cinema to find out more about the newest spider.
1. Chapter 1

I'm procrastinating again, haha. enjoy. this will be a continued story dont worry.

* * *

When Peter came to, he had no idea where he was. He had been sitting in his desk at school, listening to the teacher drone about a topic that he had already memorized by heart, and ignoring Flash throwing crumpled pieces of paper onto his head, when he had closed his eyes. Peter had been experiencing his spider senses going crazy for the last couple of minutes, but he ignored it, thinking that it was just a bad day for him, considering he had somehow already tripped five times without Flash even having to help him accomplish that. He opened them a few seconds later and had found himself in... I guess you could call it a cinema.

It looked almost like the cinema near his neighborhood, except there was no popcorn on the ground between the seats and no pop spilt by the garbage can that he saw by one of the chairs. The chairs also looked very comfy, unlike his theater back home where it was plastic "cushions" instead.

He looked around some more, his senses buzzing less, and his eye caught Tony Stark, lying down on the floor, seeming unconscious. Peter's heart almost dropped and he ran over to Tony, praying that he wasn't dead. Before he could reach him, though, the man had already came to and sat up.

"What the hell?" Stark took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then took a glance at Peter, who was looking more worried by the second. "Sorry, heck." he corrected himself, and the kid managed to give him a small crack of a smile, but was still worried.

The teenage hero walked over to his mentor, clearly uncomfortable and-he wouldn't admit it-scared. It had only been a few weeks since the events of him turning down the chance to be part of the Avengers, and the trauma he had when the building had fallen on top of him was still very clear in his mind. He looked up at the ceiling, glaring at it suspiciously, when he heard others groan and wake up. His eyes narrowed and darted over to one of the people who had started speaking: Steven Rogers.

The blonde stood up, confused, because he had just been sitting down on a chair when he was transported to this.. place. "Tony..?" He said quietly, looking at the man in question with a puzzled expression. Tony gritted his teeth, his face hardening. Vision walked out into the room, coming from a wall, making Peter jump and mutter to himself, "fucking hell..."

"Rogers." Stark replied with hesitation, and Peter inched closer to his mentor and continued glaring at Steve, who became even more confused as to why a kid would be with such a man. Unless... Tony wouldn't have a kid, would he? Judging from how irresponsible he was when the man was younger, he wouldn't be surprised. He chose not to ask, though, unlike Clint.

The rest of the Rogues had woken up, and Clint was eyeing the teen strangely. "Who is he?" He asked Stark, not completely trusting him but missing his joking nature. Natasha held her breath, and even though it was highly unlikely, especially for Tony, she was still a bit worried that the billionaire had somewhat created a child soldier out of him.

Tony noticed Peter's uncomfortable look and how he backed up into him instinctively, and he decided not to give out his identity. Instead, he went along with the cover story they had had since Peter had went to Germany. "He's my intern, Barton. Peter Parker." the man replied easily, and Peter looked up at him with a grateful look, thankful that his mentor hadn't given out his secret.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam snapped at Stark, confused but mostly suspicious of Tony doing something that fucked up the entire world again. Tony glared back at him, obviously pissed. Wanda looked around uncomfortably, choosing to gravitate towards Steve and Natasha. Scott, obviously confused, as he always is, sat down on one of the chairs awkwardly. Rhodey narrowed his eyes at the man, remembering that he was the one who had grabbed him by the ankle. The... Giant person thing.

"Why do you think I would know?"

Wilson opened his mouth to retort something back, probably in a mocking tone, but a voice boomed from the ceiling which made Peter jump and instinctively lift his hands above his head to protect himself, but realizing that it wasn't going to happen, he awkwardly put his hands back down to his sides, with Tony looking at him with a concerned expression.

_"It seems that everyone that I want to be here has woken up, I shall begin. Basically, you're here to watch a movie," _Tony looked at the ceiling, raising his eyebrow.

"So like, a movie night?" He asked, remembering how the avengers used to have a movie marathon every Friday.

_"You could say that, yes. It's a movie about a certain Spider-Man."_

With that, the Rogues, Vision, and James looked up, their interest piquing. Peter chose to glare at nothing in particular, already knowing his identity was about to be revealed. Tony reassuringly patted his shoulder as the voice continued to talk.

_"The movie will pause every time you decide to talk, so that you don't miss one bit of it. Please do not fight, and sit down at one of the chairs while I set this stupid projector up._"

Peter took a deep breath and was pulled away by his mentor. "C'mon kid, let's find somewhere to sit."

"Okay, Mister Stark.."

The two found their way in the middle of the cinema, the perfect place to sit. They found bags of popcorn and pop already there waiting for them as they sat down, and Rhodey made his way over to them and sat beside Tony. The Rogues looked at each other and then at the trio uncomfortably and decided to sit down a row behind them, careful as to make sure they don't tick each other off. Vision avoided sitting beside Wanda, and Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Steve all sat beside each other, with Scott awkwardly sitting down a few seats to the left, so that he was behind Peter.

While the adults all started to reluctantly eat the popcorn, Peter held off and decided to wait until the movie started, which got him confused looks from Tony. "Kid, this popcorn's amazing, try it."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just waiting until the movie starts. Smart." The teen pointed to the side of his head, giving his mentor a small smile as Tony shook his head fondly. Steve narrowed his eyes at them, feeling like he had heard the kid's voice before.

The movie began to start up, and the cinema's lights dimmed as the projector's light filled the room.

* * *

_**(A/N: i skipped writing the intro for the movie because i'm still not familiar to what had happened at Chitauri incident or whatever and I didn't want to mess up, but their reactions were basically either guilt or confusion or anything in between. And in order to not get as many people reviewing "oh no youre violating the law or whatever im just going to include some of the lines if that makes sense...?)**_

* * *

**A Film By Peter Parker**

"That's you, isn't it?" Scott tapped Peter's shoulder, tilting his head. "It sounds like you, except you're trying to make an impression of someone."

Peter blushed, embarrassed, and shrugged. "Yeah, its me," he mumbled quietly, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. The Rogues, Rhodey, and Vision were confused as to why Tony's intern would be in this movie. Well, all the rogues except for Natasha, who had pieced it together and glared daggers at Tony furiously. The man in question had tried his best to ignore it, and instead threw an arm around Peter fondly.

"You still need to send me those, you know," Tony teased, using his knuckles to mess up Peter's hair.

Peter looked appalled, lifting his hands up to run his fingers in his hair in an attempt to fix it. "I absolutely refuse, you'll make fun of me."

"You're no fun."

**It shows Peter getting onto the private plane with Happy. **

**"Hey, should I have gone to the bathroom before?" **

"There's a bathroom in it, kid." Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter. The teen giggled when Happy on screen said the exact same thing, making the billionaire roll his eyes and lightly punch his arm.

Steve observed their interactions, amazed by the fact that Tony had let himself get close to the kid at all, seeing as how they've been stuck with each other since they were brought to this place. His theory of them being related was still standing, although he thought to himself about how this might've been actually good for the man, and that Tony deserved to be happy for once. At least, he thought they looked happy.

**"This your first time on a plane?" Happy asked him as the teen sat down across from him.**

**"This is my first time on any plane." The man stands up and moves to another seat.**

**The plane starts up. "Should- Should it be- should it be making that noise?"**

Rhodey chuckled. "You're riding Tony Stark's plane I assume. It's fine, bud. It's safer than any plane in the planet." The Rogues and Vision silently agreed with the man. Any plane they had been on that was made by or for Tony was probably safer than most planes. Scott took note of how Peter tensed up.

Peter subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself, remembering how the flight to Germany had made his senses go haywire, and the jet lag made him disoriented for about ten minutes. He could barely open his eyes after five minutes of flying, and he got pretty reminded of some pretty bad memories while on the flight that he would have rather forgotten. Peter also remembered when he crashed Mister Stark's plane into Coney Island, and felt very guilty about doing that, making himself more tense.

Tony looked at him and noticed how uncomfortable Peter was and patted his back awkwardly, trying to give him some comfort. It worked, because the kid gave him one of his famous smiles, and whenever he did that, Tony seemed to care about him more and more. Which also meant more gray hairs for him.

**"No one has actually told me why I'm in Berlin, or what I'm doing," Peter explained to the camera as it cuts through him walking around the streets. "Something about Captain America going crazy?"**

"Oh my god, Stark are you kidding me?" Natasha couldn't help but snap at him, who held his hands up in surrender. Stark opened his mouth to explain but the rest of them looked confused, and Peter had his head buried down in his hands. Wanda watched as Peter on screen continued smiling while walking around the streets of Berlin.

"You seem like a nice guy," Wanda told Peter, who blushed and mumbled an awkward "thank you, you too," before stuttering an apology. Tony forgot about Natasha yelling at him and laughed, poking the kid teasingly.

The Rogues looked between Nat and Stark, confused as to what she was referring to.

"How did he know about that?" Scott asked Vision, who was sitting beside him.

"My best bet would be that either Mister Stark or Happy Hogan has told him. After all, he did say that Peter was interning for him."

**"That's my room?"**

**"We're not roommates. Suit up."**

"Suit up? Why is he telling you to suit u- are you kidding me?!" Rhodey widened his eyes when he finally realized where he had recognized the voice from. The Rogues finally understood what the man was talking about and furiously started yelling, and Peter covered his ears, which were ringing from the volume. Tony opened his mouth to defend himself.

"He's been doing this since before I even found him. He was swinging around in pajamas and I gave him a proper suit-"

"I dropped an airport ramp on him, Tony!" Steve yelled, and Tony glared at him, gritting his teeth.

"He wasn't supposed to engage," he spat, pissed at the thought of having to talk to Rogers, "He was supposed to web you up and nothing else. Look, just calm the fuck down before my- the kid has a damn panic attack, his senses are probably more heightened than yours, Rogers."

Steve looked at the kid guiltily, but he was only met with angry eyes, making him flinch. The rest eventually quieted down, though, even though Sam was angrily muttering about how a 12 year old someone beat him during the battle.

"I'm fifteen..." Peter said quietly, looking at Falcon. The man raised an eyebrow at him in surprise, before Peter flushed and tapped his ear. "Sorry, enhanced hearing..."

**It shows Peter wearing his old suit.**

"That is... actually not that bad." Wanda hummed, nodding in approval. Tony looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes it is! He's practically swinging around town getting shot at by bad guys!" Tony explained, and Peter looked away, getting more and more embarrassed by the minute. Clint took a good look at the kid's suit and had a calculating expression on his face.

"Who made the thingies on your wrists?" The archer asked, and Peter's face seemed to turn even redder, if that was possible.

"Er, I did, Mister Hawkeye sir."

Rhodey mouthed "wow" to Tony, who raised his eyebrows and nodded, his chest swelling up with pride for Peter. Natasha quietly observed, choosing not to speak, but instead stole a glance from the kid every two seconds to make sure he didn't look tense. Vision remained quiet and watched the movie.

**"This. This is insane. Look at the eyes! This is the greatest day of my life."**

"Aw, you're adorable," Tony teased once again, pinching Peter's cheek playfully, to which Peter protested against, trying to pull away from his mentor. He was already so embarrassed enough, he didn't need to be even more so.

**"Okay so the craziest thing just happened,"**

"Are you seriously filming this while there's a huge fight going on between the fucking Avengers?" Sam said exasperatedly, throwing his hands up. Peter laughed awkwardly, fiddling with his hands.

"I wanted to keep some memories.."

**"I just had a fight with Captain America, and I threw his shield,"**

"Sorry, kid," Captain America said, and Peter snapped.

"You should say that to Mister Stark, not me," he muttered angrily, and Tony gave him a look that quite clearly told him to drop it. He didn't want to, though. He was furious that Steve, one of his biggest heroes, had almost killed his mentor. He was livid, he broke stuff when he found out, broke all of his pencils and put a dent in his locker for slamming it too hard and for not controlling his strength.

"Excuse me?"

"You hurt Mister Stark more than you hurt anyone else in this goddamn fight, he came to pick me up like he was one foot inside a grave. I'd like to see you apologize to him." Peter said, clearly upset, because he had to take breaks in between his words or else he might've started crying. The other rogues looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of them, and everything was dead silent for a while, save for Peter's quick breaths.

Tony looked at the kid in awe. Peter stood up for him. Hell, he didn't even stand up for him he just told Steve off like that. What did he ever do to deserve this kid? No one deserved him, really. He was too sweet, too polite, too smart for his own good, but he was still a good kid. That was why he began rubbing the teen's back to try and calm him down, talking to him in a whispered voice so no one else could hear what he was saying but Peter. The kid eventually nodded and avoiding Rogers' gaze.

Steve felt guilty, he remembered doing it, he remembered hurting him so badly and he regretted it, he hadn't meant to do it. It was just, he couldn't stand watching him and his friends be treated like a criminal. And Tony had looked like he wanted to kill both of them, he was fighting for his life. Still, he had regretted hurting him, and he wished that they could've found a better way to reach a compromise. "Tony, I'm sorry-"

"We'll talk about it later, Rogers," Tony waved him off nonchalantly, and the other man looked hurt, but they continued watching the movie anyways.

**They see Peter back in Happy's car.**

**Tony looks at Peter who was still filming. He asks the kid if he was doing a video diary and recommended that they make an alibi video for his** aunt.

"His aunt? Why not his parents?"

"His parents are dead, Mister Lang."

Natasha hit both of them in the backs of their heads for being so blunt about it. Peter looked down and Tony patted his shoulder.

**Tony takes off his sunglasses to reveal his bruised face.**

Peter shoots a glare at Captain America, who flinches. Tony sighs and turns Peter's head away. "Knock it off, kid. It's fine."

"It's not fine-"

"You know what I mean."

**"Hey, May. What are you doing, what are you wearing, something skimpy, I hope."**

Peter groaned and threw popcorn at Tony's face, while Wanda looked disgusted at the fact that Tony would flirt with someone's aunt, let alone when the aunt's nephew is right next to him.

**Tony reaches for the door and Peter accidentally hugs him.**

**"This isn't a hug, I'm just grabbing the door for you,"**

Peter self consciously wraps his arms around himself again, and Tony raises an eyebrow at him.

"You cold?"

"No, sir." Peter inwardly sighed.

"Yikes, awkward."

"Shut up, Barton." Natasha said, punching Clint in the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

To the guest who asked me why I wanted to pretend that Infinity War and Endgame didn't exist, it's because it really hurts to think about it and the fact that tony's dead and steve's old and nat didn't get the funeral that she deserved. They're great movies even if I haven't completly watched Endgame yet but I just,,, want them all to live a happily ever after :(

* * *

**Two months later,**

**Peter is seen standing in a crowded subway, listening to music and texting Happy. He scrolls to many unanswered texts.**

"I told you not to stress Happy out," Tony told Peter, who smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know. After a few weeks I gave up and just texted him once in a while." He did, after Happy had not answered his messages for the first couple of days he realized that the man wasn't going to answer him at all, so he just did it sparingly, once or twice a day, in case he actually cared about his well being. He probably didn't, thinking about it now.

**Flash drives by, almost running over Peter. "What's up, Penis Parker?" **

**Other kids laugh at that and Peter walks inside the building.**

Tony sent multiple death glares at the screen. "Who the fuck is that?" He asked the teenage hero. Peter reluctantly looked at his mentor and suppressed a sigh, realizing that he was going to find out that he was being bullied; that Spider-Man gets bullied.

"Just some kid. It's just a joking thing." Peter waved him off, and though Tony didn't quite believe him, he dropped the subject. Scott narrowed his eyes at Peter, knowing that it most likely wasn't a case of harmless teasing.

Steve observed the Peter sitting down in the cinema as well as the Peter on screen, noticing how on screen, he looks annoyed and suppressed a sigh, much like Peter had done mere seconds ago. He knew the kid hated him for what he had done- who can blame him?- but he also knew that this was most likely bullying rather than just "boys being boys."

**Jason asks on the tv, "do you have a date to homecoming?"**

**"Thanks, Jason, but I already have a date."**

**"Okay."**

"Jeez, this is so... I hate that." Clint shook his head, crossing his arms. "God, I still can't believe you're just a scrawny little teenager."

Peter opened his mouth to defend himself but Tony beat him to it; "he caught a three thousand pound car going forty miles an hour, Barton. Can you say the same?" Peter punched Tony's shoulder and groaned, continuing to be embarrassed by his mentor. Clint stayed silent but displayed an impressed expression on his face, surprised that the kid was able to do that.

**Ned holds a Lego figure above Peter's shoulder, imitating a voice.**

"Who's that?" Tony asked in a calmer tone, genuinely curious. Peter looked at him surprised; he talked about Ned non-stop when he went to the compound to help the man around in his lab.

"Ned, sir! My guy in the chair?"

"Oh, yeaaah, that guy."

**A cheerleader sneers beside them and turns back to her group. "That's so lame." **

**Peter glances at her for a quick second before turning back to Ned, "no way, that's awesome! How many pieces?"**

"God, you're a dork." Sam rolled his eyes, getting a bit fond with the kid, even though he had known him for only a few hours. Granted, he was still pretty salty that he had managed to get beaten by Spider-Man, a fifteen year old nonetheless, but he was getting over it. Slowly.

"I'm glad that you don't let that stuff get to you, Peter," Vision told the teen kindly, and Peter smiled brightly.

"Yeah, you kinda get used to it and Lego is fun so," he shrugged.

"It's Star Wars, nonetheless. You didn't tell me you liked Lego," Tony said indignantly, and Peter smiled awkwardly.

"I thought you'd think of me as too childish."

"If he thought of you as too childish it would be because you're a child." Natasha said, and Peter sighed.

**"Want to build it tonight?" Ned asks as Peter closes his locker.**

**"I can't, I've got the Stark-"**

**"The Stark Internship, mmhm. Always got that internship."**

Peter looked down guiltily, hating that he had lied to Ned and how he had spent less time with him that year. He regretted it, and apologized whenever he could, but it still sucked. He sorta missed when he was a normal teenager with a semi normal functioning family and no weird spider powers, but at least now that Ned knows, his friend could help out and he didn't have to keep as many secrets as before.

Tony noticed him looking a bit down so ruffled his hair up a bit, causing the teen to cry out and swat his hand away in an attempt to fix it.

**"He'd be all, 'Good job on those spreadsheets, Peter. Here's a gold coin." Peter stared at him. "I don't know how jobs work."**

**"That's exactly how they work."**

Wanda let out a quiet laugh, smiling. She liked Peter's friend, he seemed like a funny and sweet guy. Sort of reminded her of her brother. Peter looked up at her and beamed.

**In slow motion, they see Peter's eye catch a pretty brunette girl walking in the hallway. He stops paying attention to Ned and just mumbles a "that'd be great."**

"Oooh, Spidey has a crushie." Clint teased, laughing at Peter's face on the screen. Peter glared at him halfheartedly and Tony nudged him, winking. Peter gave Tony a look.

"That's Toomes' daughter, Mister Stark." Peter muttered quietly, and Tony stopped nudging him.

**Peter is at physics class, and he's watching a video in class of him. He gets asked a question by the teacher and he stutters, closing his laptop and looking at the board.**

**"Uh... Mass cancels out, so its just gravity times sine."**

Tony pumped his fist up like a proud father and grinned at the kid. "Nice job, underoos."

Peter lowered his head awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "It was just a simple question.."

"Yeah, for you guys." Scott grumbled, looking at the board in confusion.

**Flash whispers to Peter, "you're dead."**

Tony glared once again at Flash and protectively wraps an arm around Peter, who looked surprised at the fact that his mentor of all people would want to protect him. It was just some harmless bullying, it wasn't like it affected him _too_ much. Steve frowned at the bully on screen, crossing his arms.

**Peter makes his webfluid and closes the drawer, shooting a look at the clock.**

"Wow." Rhodey mumbled, clearly impressed by the teen's skill. He was almost at Stark's level, though he would never say that to him out loud, or else his pride for the kid might rise even more.

"Why do you keep glancing at the clock?" Steve dared to ask Peter.

Peter looked angry at the thought of the war criminal who almost killed his mentor to be talking to him, but he hesitantly gave him a forced response anyway, gritting his teeth. "After school I get to go patrolling."

**"Did Liz get a new top?"**

Tony looked at Peter innocently and Peter's face grew red in embarrassment. Wanda looked at the teen with a raised eyebrow, and Peter avoided everyone's questioning looks by burying his head in between his knees.

**Mister Harrington is sitting down with Peter. "Peter, its nationals, is there no way you can take one weekend off?"**

**"I can't go to Washington, because if Mister Stark needs me then I have to make sure I'm here."**

"You don't need to stop your entire life because of me, Mister Parker."

"I know, I'm sorry."

**Michelle speaks up. "He already quit marching band and robotics club."**

"Pete..."

"I know, I know... But it was hard for me because I didn't have as much time to patrol so.."

"School is important, kiddo." Tony said with a tone of finality, and Peter sighed.

**"Flash, you're in for Peter."**

**"Ooh, I dunno. I gotta check my calendar first. I got a hot date with Black Widow coming up."**

Natasha threw popcorn at the screen furiously; as if.

**The bell finally rings, and Peter runs out the school, jumping over the fence.**

"How do you keep your identity hidden?" Wanda looked at Peter with an amused expression. Peter laughed, embarrassed.

"Honestly, I don't know."

**Peter asks Mister Delmar for his regular order, and the man turns around to talk to his staff, speaking in Spanish, which translates to, "His aunt is a very hot Italian woman."**

**Peter has a cheeky expression on his face as he butts into their conversation, also speaking in Spanish. "How's your daughter, eh?"**

"Nice one, Peter." Scott raises his hand up and Peter high fives him, grinning and wearing the same expression he had on screen. Tony shakes his head, smiling fondly at the kid.

**Peter runs into an alleyway and changes into his Spider-Man suit in a hurry, webbing his backpack onto a random wall.**

"Jesus, kid, what's your workout routine?" Clint asked seriously. Peter looked at the archer awkwardly and decided not to answer.

**"You shouldn't steal cars. It's bad." Peter webs a guy's hand on the car.**

**"It's my car, dumbass!" **

"Steeeve, he said a bad language word." Natasha looked at the man, who rolled his eyes and groaned. Peter scowled at the mention of the man, instead choosing to cross his arms as Tony chuckled.

**"Don't make me come down there, you punk."**

"Wait a minute, I've seen him before." Rhodey recalls, smiling at the memory. "He's the one who called you Tony Stank!" He laughs as Tony shoots him half hearted glares, and Peter looks at them confused. The other rogues recall other times where they had seen the man before.

Vision frowned. "He is not in any federal databases."

Natasha made a mental note to look into the man later after the movie was over.

**Peter leaves Happy a voicemail as he eats the sandwich from Delmar's, and catches the cartridge he ejected. He sees four men entering a closed bank, and he narrows his eyes excitedly, swinging over there.**

"Oh, this is how it happened?" Tony asked, not really directing the question to anyone, more of just talking to himself. Despite that, Peter nodded, ashamed that he had let something that bad happen to the bodega. The others looked confused as to what Tony was asking about.

**Peter leans on a wall awkwardly and makes a quip, making the men turn around, who are wearing Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America masks.**

**"Woah, you guys are the avengers!"**

Tony sighed dramatically, smiling at the quips that Peter made while they fought. "So you can remember that I'm a billionaire while you're fighting crime, but you can't remember that when you almost ended up into the streets?"

Peter awkwardly laughed, shrugging, while the Rogues and Rhodey wondered about what Tony meant with the last section of the statement. Peter ducked his head with embarrassment, and Tony forced him to lift his head up, telling him that he was doing that way too much and that he'll end up as a Hunchback instead of Spider-Man.

**Peter gets suspended into the air by alien tech and makes a quip before falling.**

Tony grabbed hold of Peter's arm to make sure he was still alive and breathing, and Peter gave his mentor a look, even though he kinda enjoyed the attention.

**The man wearing the Hulk mask fires a different device, which ejects plasma, cutting through the walls and hitting Mister Delmar's store across the street. The building bursts into flames and Peter swings over there to save Delmar and Murphy.**

"Jesus goddamn heck Christ kid, you're going to give me a full head of gray hairs before you reach your twenties, holy shit." Tony threw a hand above his heart in mock shock, and grinned when he made Peter laugh. Steve was glad that Peter had managed to save the owner, he seemed nice, even if it seemed that he had hit on with Peter's aunt a couple of times.

**The camera goes inside the tower, where belongings are being packed up. Happy is on the phone and is talking to Dum-E.**

"Tony, what's... what's happening?" Steve's sentence falters a bit when Peter shoots him a full hard glare, and he avoids his gaze.

"I sold the tower," Tony said, and before people could object, he quickly added, "I moved everything onto an upstate compound."

**"I _am _responsible- oh crap, my backpack's gone."**

**"That doesn't sound responsible."**

**"I'll call you back."**

**"Feel free not to."**

"Sorry about not telling you, kid. I thought Happy might've already.."

"It's fine, Mister Stark, really. I mean, with everything that's happened it's okay, I get it." Peter interrupted quickly, and Rhodey watched the two interact, glad that Tony seemed to be genuinely happy with the company of the teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

**They watch as Peter sneaks into his bedroom.**

"Okay, I'll give you credit for being quiet like that but that's still endangering your identity," Clint pointed out, picking up his pop and taking a sip of it. Peter nodded grimly, remembering that this was when Ned found out about him being Spider-Man. Tony looked at the screen curiously.

**Peter turns around and sees Ned sitting down on his bed with his mouth open, and the Lego Death Star he was holding in his arms fall down onto the floor, forgotten.**

Tony burst into laughter, as well as many others in the theater, and Peter shrunk back into his seat. Natasha had a hard time keeping her composure, but still managed to remain blank faced, though Rhodey could've sworn that she had a hint of a smile on her lips. Vision made an odd noise that Scott supposed was supposed to be laughter.

"_That's _how he found out?" Tony asked in between breaths, struggling to stop his laughter. The teen awkwardly nodded which only made the man laugh even more. Eventually, it died out into quiet snickers, and the movie kept going.

**May walks into the room and talks to the boys, and then closes the door again.**

**"Oh, she doesn't know?" Ned asked as Peter put away his Spider-Man suit. **

**'Nobody knows! I mean, Mister Stark knows because he made my suit but that's it.."**

**"_Tony Stark _made you that? Are you an Avenger?"**

"No." Tony and the Rogues said firmly, surprising Peter, who pouted and crossed his arms.

"But you offered me-"

"And you refused."

"But-"

"You're not an Avenger, make up your mind." Tony said, with a tone of finality, making Peter quiet down. Steve looked at Stark strangely. He offered a teenager a spot with the _Avengers_? It's one thing to let him fight them, but to join them is a whole different thing.

"You offered him a spot with the Avengers?" He finally asked, and Peter's expression hardened when he heard the war criminal's voice. Tony elbowed the kid and nodded.

"He refused, so it's fine."

**"Ned, May cannot know, I cannot do that to her right now, okay? I mean, everything that's happened with her right now, I.. please."**

Peter hung his head down again, reminded of his Uncle and how he couldn't save him, and how May's hours had gotten cut short, but Tony put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile for comfort. Peter gave him a shy smile back, muttering a quiet "thanks" before turning back to the movie.

Rhodey observed the two's interactions and wondered what exactly Peter on screen had meant with everything that has happened to his aunt. He supposed nothing good, but he was still curious.

**May says "larb" multiple times until Peter interrupts him, pushing his food around his plate, not really eating.**

**"I'm just stressed... and the internship, I'm tired. A lot of work."**

"You deserve breaks too, kid." Sam told Peter, and he would've added "more than any of us," but he didn't want to somehow hurt his feelings. Peter shrugged, knowing that if he took a break, more people would die because of him, and he couldn't handle that kind of stress on his shoulders right now. The Rogues as well as Tony silently agreed with Wilson, knowing that the kid has gone through way too much at such a young age.

Tony snorted quietly, looking at May at the screen. "Is larb like, an inside joke?" He turned to Peter, who nodded.

**"I need a new backpack."**

**"That's five."**

"You've lost _five _backpacks?" Scott asked in disbelief, looking at the young hero with an incredelous expression.

Peter laughed quietly and smiled cheekily, "that was just in two weeks, Mister Lang, sir. You'd be surprised at how many backpacks I lost during the span of those two months." Scott only responded with a groan an a playful swat on the kid's head.

Stark raised an eyebrow at his- the kid. "You don't suppose that's one of the reasons why you almost got evicted?" He asked him dryly, leaning over towards Peter so that only he could hear him.

Peter shrugged, frowning as he replied with, "I know, I know.. I tried harder to not lose them after May's hours got cut, it's fine now."

Wanda tried to get into Peter's mind so that she could hear what they were saying, but Peter's neck hair stood up as he heard a ringing in his ears, and he shot a glare at the woman. The Scarlet Witch looked surprised as to how on earth he could have possibly known what she was doing.

**"You got bit by a spider?" **

"Wait, wait wait, you got bit by a _spider?_" Tony asked, amusement in his tone of voice. The others also looked interested at how Peter had managed to get the powers and abilities that he had.

Peter crossed his arms in a defensive manner, but he was also surprised at himself that he had never really told them how it had happened. "Well, a radioactive spider, actually." He said plainly, and his mentor snorted, expecting something more dramatic than that.

"Where did you find a radioactive _spider_?" Vision asked, after searching through his databases he couldn't find any of that kind that has been logged on by the government.

"Field trip to Oscorp." Peter mumbled quietly, knowing that the company was a competitor with Tony's own, and as he expected, Stark frowned.

**"Can you summon an army of spiders?"**

"Thank god for that.." Clint shuddered at that thought, wondering about what would happen if Peter was mad combined with that ability.

**Peter's doing the Captain America Fitness Challenge with his gym class.**

**"Do you know him too?"**

**"Yeah, we met. I stole his shield."**

The entire cinema bursts into laughter at Steve's expression when he saw himself in the movie, remembering when he had asked the state government if he could do that for the school. It had been very awkward when he filmed those videos, and had never mentioned it to anyone, ever, but unfortunately the movie included them. The man buried his face in his hands and groaned as the others continued laughing. Even Peter seemed to have a hard time trying to remain stone faced and eventually joined in.

Natasha couldn't believe what she was watching, she let herself laugh as she ran her fingers through her hair, looking at Steve in a playful manner. "How many did they pay you to do that?" She asked, still not having fully calmed down from the laughter. Tony tried to form a coherent sentence to ask him the same thing, but he couldn't stop laughing, and Steve just muttered a response.

**"Is Captain America cool, or is he just like, a mean old grandpa?"**

"Mean old grandpa." Sam and Tony said at the same time, smirking at the man who feigned looking offended.

"Hey!"

**"Now see, for me, it would be F Thor, marry Iron Man, and kill Hulk.**"

"Sorry sweaty, but I'm engaged." Tony said.

"Sweaty?" Rhodey asked, confused.

Tony scowled and pointed at Peter, who was snickering. "His stupid Gen Z humour."

"Engaged?"

**Flash continues mocking Peter because Ned yelled out that he knew Spider-Man. Ned tells Peter that he was helping Peter out so that he can get together with a senior girl.**

"I don't like that Flash kid." Tony made a face, scowling. Peter squirmed awkwardly and shrugged.

"He's okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**May drives to Liz's house, where loud music is heard. **

"You guys actually went to the party?" Wanda asked, surprised. She did not think that Peter was a partying type of guy, and she was right about that when she got her reply, which was a grumble and quiet muttering. Steve frowned, knowing that the parties these days could lead to pretty dangerous activities while impaired.

**"This, this is a mistake," Peter said quickly, looking at May, "Hey, let's just go home."**

**May looks at Peter with a sympathetic expression. She gives him a speech about how his body is going through changes and Peter makes a face.**

Scott let out a loud laugh while the rest chuckled at Peter's expression, who mimicked the current on screen one. Tony snorted and elbowed the teen. "You're going through puberty," he teased, which was followed by getting hit with a bunch of popcorn kernels from Peter, who was bright red.

**Liz walks away, and Ned looks at Peter, telling him to suit up.**

**Peter shakes his head. "No, no, no. I cannot do this. Spider-Man is ****_not_**** a party trick, okay?"**

"Something _you _don't understand." Rhodey told Tony.

Tony looked at him in mock offense, gasping dramatically as he turned away, scoffing.

**"I'm.. I'm just gonna.. be myself."**

**"Peter, no one wants that."**

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right, no one really likes it when people be themselves." Steve mumbled, and Peter had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from lashing out on the Captain.

Tony frowned at Ned, understanding where he was coming from but still disappointed that he would say that to Peter.

**Flash is the DJ. "Penis Parker! So where's your pal Spider-Man? Let me guess, in Canada with your imaginary girlfriend?"**

"God, what a prick," Wanda scowled, glaring at the screen. Everyone silently agreed with her, and Peter just sighed. He wasn't _that _bad, it wasn't like he was beating the sh- crap out of him like those bullies in movies.

**They see Peter outside the house, taking his shirt of to reveal his suit while he talks to himself quietly.**

"There's so much teenage angst in here, its incredible." Clint said jokingly, and the people around him who heard the remark glared at him. Peter laughed and nodded, though, agreeing with the archer. Even he didn't have as much angst as this movie portrayed him to have; or did he?

**A bright blue explosion can be seen in the distance, and Peter frowns, muttering, "what the hell?"**

"Language," Tony said immitating Steve's voice while crossing his arms matter-of-factly. Peter snorted and lightly swatted his hand, while Steve half heartedly glared at his... would he say friend? He'd like to call him his friend, but at this point, he wasn't really sure. Rhodey frowned as he watched Peter put on his mask on screen, and groaned.

"Seriously, kid? You're at a party in the suburbs, and yet you still choose to stop something that isn't in your part of town?" He said exasperatedly.

Peter crossed his arms self consciously, uncomfortable at being called out like that. "Would you rather I have let millions- let's face it, billions- worth of equipment get stolen?"

"I'm not saying _that_, I'm just trying to- whatever." Rhodey sighed.

**"This sucks!"**

"There were trees right there, Peter. Why didn't you swing from them?" Vision asked curiously, tilting his head as he looked at the embarrassed teenager sitting beside Mister Stark.

Peter stammered, not having thought about that. He had been worried that something had happened that he didn't really think logically, which was a problem of his. Tony rolled his eyes, making a note to himself to get Peter into some sort of training so that he could finally use that big brain of his.

**Brice is dealing weapons with a man named Aaron as they later find out.**

**"Now, this is crafted from a reclaimed sub-Ultron arm straight from Sokovia. Here, you try."**

The avengers put their heads down in regret and guilt, Scott and Peter the only ones being confused as to what had exactly happened. Oh, they knew about the scenario, but only the basics, like how thousands of people died from... some sort of robot? Peter had learned a little bit about it in school but he didn't really understand the entire thing, mostly because the teacher was talking too fast. The only thing he knew for sure is that the Avengers stopped it, which made Peter's respect for them only grow. Peter looked at Tony and gave him a smile, and his mentor gave him a small smile back.

Steve looked at Wanda, who was looking away from the rest of the team, feeling remorseful for letting her brother die. Rogers patted her knee, gesturing her to look up at him, and gave her a look that plainly said, "don't blame yourself for this."

**Peter's phone rings and he quickly turns it off.**

"Your ringtone sucks." Tony said, interrupting the seemingly depressing atmosphere by light humour.

"Okay, Mister Iron Man." Rhodey said sarcastically, a smirk creeping up into his face.

**Schultz aims his gun at Aaron. "Did you set us up?"**

**Peter did a flip off the wall and landed on the ground in front of them. "Hey, if you're gonna shoot at somebody, shoot me."**

**"Okay."**

Tony slapped the backside of Peter's head lightly, playing off the worry that he was feeling while watching the scene play out. Peter sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I swear to god, if you're not careful.."

"This happened weeks ago, Mister Stark."

"And weeks ago you could've been six feet under!" Tony retorted, his voice wavering slightly, and Peter looked at him with an indignant expression. Natasha frowned as she watched the two argue.

**They watch as Peter attaches a web to their van and gets dragged by his butt. Schultz calls Toomes and Mason answers, then the scene cuts back to Peter clinging at the back of the van.**

**Peter mutters to himself about how he needed to take a short cut and proceeds to run through several suburban homes, promptly damaging some of them.**

"I see he took on Stark's tendency to destroy things." Natasha said dryly, and smirked at the look Tony gave her.

**It cuts to Ned calling Peter again, only to be brought back to voicemail, and he leaves him a message asking where he was and that the hat was not working out.**

**They see Peter swinging by the van, remarking, "thought you could get away from me, huh? I got you right where I want you, surprise!" he jumps toward the van, only to have a force catch him and lift him upward. They realize its Toomes. "What the hell?"**

Tony's grip on Peter's arm tightened as he watched the movie, and the kid resisted the urge to make a sarcastic quip. Meanwhile the rest of the Avengers were at the edge of their seats, worriedly watching so that they didn't miss a detail, hoping that Peter would get out of the man's grasp in time. Obviosuly, he did, but they were too immersed in the movie to really care about the present.

**The avengers watch as Peter struggles to wrestle his leg away from the flying man, only to see the back of his suit blink and a parachute comes out, ripping Peter from Toomes' grasp, but only after he had gotten really high up into the air.**

"Thank fucking god I decided to install that damn thing," Tony muttered, still holding onto hi- the kid's arm. If Peter didn't have super strength, he would have started flinching from how long his mentor had been gripping his arm tightly.

Steve held his breath as they watched Peter fall into a lake, tangled up in the parachute in the process.

**They uneasily watched as the lake was still, until a figure dives into it and retrieves Peter.**

**It's Iron Man. Peter slowly wakes up, his mask eyes blinking. "Oh, uh, hey."  
**

All of them had let out a sigh of relief when they saw Tony's suit, and the hand on Peter's arm slightly loosened its grip. Peter could finally move his fingers around again.

Scott looked at Stark curiously. "How did you find him? Did you put a tracker in his suit or something?"

"I put everything in his suit, including a heater.

**"I put everything in your suit, including this heater."**

They snorted at how Tony and Scott practically said the same thing, and even Peter cracked a smile at that.

**"Take him down, now, huh? Steady, Crockett, there are people who handle this sort of thing."**

**Peter looked up at him. "Like the avengers?"**

**"No, no, this is a little below their pay grade."**

Again, Steve flinched when Peter's angry eyes were directed at him, and Tony had to force the kid's head away from the man, pulling his ear lightly. "Knock it off, Parker."

"But-"

"Yes, we all know what he did, just don't get your pigtails in a damn twist."

**"Oh, I'm not... here." **

**The suit face plate opens revealing that he indeed wasn't there. **

**"Thank god this place has Wi-Fi or you would be toast right now."**

"That's cold, even for you." Clint muttered, and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I was an ass in this scene."

"You're an ass in all scenes." Peter quipped, and Tony gasped dramatically.

"Steve, the baby said a bad word," Natasha elbowed the Captain, who looked away from Peter.

**It shows Tony in India, getting a drink from a man and a flower garland was hung around his neck. He tells Peter to forget the Vulture.**

**"Build up your game by helping the little people, like that lady that bought you the churro."**

"Wait, I didn't tell you about that." Peter realized, frowning. "I told Happy that."

"I listen to your voicemails with him sometimes." Tony mumbled dismissively. He played it off as just a casual thing he did in his spre time, when he really did it out of worry.

**"That is not what you thought when I took on Captain America."**

**"Trust me, kid, if Cap wanted to lay you out, he would've."**

Peter mumbled under his breath about how instead of him, he laid out Tony. Tony sighed while Steve took his chances and glanced at the kid. He really didn't mean to go that hard on him, and he had to admit, Peter was pretty strong, it had almost caught him off guard when he fought him.

**Tony ends the call and Friday speaks up. "Mister Stark is no longer connected."  
**

"That's cold." Rhodey said.

**Peter has his mask on again as he walks through an empty yard, talking to himself. He finds a piece of Brice's damaged weapon and finds the energy core.**

"That's how you found it." Tony hummed, frowning. Peter awkwardly nodded, remembering the disaster that had happened during the Nationals in Washington.

**Peter gets a call from Ned and he answers, telling him that he was on his way back. Ned tells him that maybe he shouldn't and puts it on speaker phone so he could hear what Flash was saying.**

**"When I say 'Penis' you say 'Parker! Penis!"  
**

**The others chanted, "Parker!"**

**"Penis!"**

**"Parker!"**

Tony furiously glared at the screen while Steve's face hardened. Stark made a mental note to look into this "Flash" person so that he could pay him a little visit once they were done watching the movie.


End file.
